Matchless Fist Style (無双拳流 Musōken-ryu)
A martial art style that was formed in order to become an "unparalleled" style in martial combat to be used to defeat any and every opponent, the "Matchless Fist" focuses on any and every aspect of martial arts one can do with ones body, and thus is practiced in order to overcome all forms of martial and weapon arts to create the "truest" style by converging each and every aspect of martial arts into one powerful style. Thanks to this, it doesn't focus on any one style of fighting and thus is even in all aspects in order to be capable of adapting to any opponent that the style may come across. The rites to becoming a master of the style are to the one who becomes its heir, and there can only be one heir in order to keep such a style pure, as such it is also only taught from generation to generation in a family and said masters can be male or female, the only true want of said style is that the heir devote much of their time developing the martial art and refining its abilities so that it may become stronger, until one day it is truly the perfect style. Applications This style is made to be a style of refinement and adaptation so the abilities of its practitioners account for their technical prowess and understanding combat than the act of relying on power and speed to annihilate opponents. It can focus on striking, grappling, and throwing and is made to be able to adapt to almost any situation. It also utilizes the power of inner energy, so it can reinforce attacks and create more destructive forces by way of synergy with ones own body. The most basic concept of the style, is that even if mastery of the style is evident, the practitioners are always learning. Techniques Demon God Fist (魔神拳' Majinken):' A projectile fist technique, the user punches forward releasing a vigorous wind blasting the opposition. Demon God Fist: Twin Fang (魔神拳・双牙' '' 'Majinken Souga): A twin projectile fist skill. The user launches one air projectile first and then another that can be used in the shadow of the other or empower it. Demon God Fist: Soaring Fang (魔神拳・双牙' '' 'Majinken Shouga): An aerial attack that can use one or both fists releasing an aerial projectile pressure strike. Demon God Fist: Crumbling Earth (衝波魔神拳' Shouha Majinken):' A powerful AOE technique. The user punches the ground unleashing a destructive wave of energy blasting the surrounding oppositions away, while also blasting them with great force to cause massive damage. It uses a lot of stamina reserves and is usually done as a last resort attack or to destroy a great deal of the surrounding area. Three Scattering Flower (三散華' Sazanka):' A high-speed three-way strike with the user attacking the opponent from behind with the last attack. The ending attack is a strike towards the sky lifting the opposition off the ground. Three Scattering Flower Pursuit Lotus (三散華・追蓮' '' 'Sazanka Tsuiren): A high-speed combination of strikes ending with a back charge slamming into the opponent. Flying Swallow Chain Sky Kick (飛燕連天脚' Hien Rentenkyaku):' The user attacks with ground to air kicks, and afterward smashes the opponent with a backflip kick. Scatter Flower Fierce Attack Kick (三華猛蹴脚' Sanka Moushuukyaku):' The user slams their foot into the ground, or into the opponents body to produce a great deal of pressure which sends opponents into the mid-air and with incredible swiftness attacks the opponent with a barrage of spin kicks with the last one sending them away. Palm Sole Destruction (掌底破' Shouteiha):' The user strikes into the opponent with a strong palm wave, sending them flying. Intense Destruction Palm (烈破掌' Reppashou):' A more powerful version of “Palm Sole Destruction” that blasts an opponent with a more intense pressure. Paired Thrust Palm Sole Destruction (双撞掌底破' Soudou Shouteiha):' A twin palm strike with great power, usually done after a combination of attacks, alone it can still be quite strong. Flowing Water Sweep (転泡' Tenhou):' The user sweeps with incredible fluidity smashing into the opponents ankles. Though simple it can be linked into other techniques. Flying Swallow Chain Kick (飛燕連脚' Hienrenkyaku):' A chain of high-speed aerial kicks. Chain Fang Bullet (連牙弾' Rengadan):' High-speed strikes where the user attacks the opponent with an incredible assortment of punches and kicks making it hard to reactively parry or outmaneuver them. Maelstrom Rising (烈風拳' Reppuuken):' The user spins rapidly striking the opponent with several backhands while rising into the air setting them up for a smashing attack. Lion Battle Roar (獅子戦吼' Shishisenkou):' The user builds up power by spinning on the heel and then unleashing a destructive force through the opponent’s body. A giant lion’s head appears as a result. Lion Roar Blasting Position (獅吼爆砕陣' Shikou Bakusaijin):' The user gathers energy throughout the entire body, and then using the same applications of the “Lion’s Battle Roar” the user rotates their body three times, hitting the opponent with three lion head’s for every spin, each one larger than the last in rapid succession. Round Dance Whirlwind (輪舞旋風' Rondosenpuu):' A roundhouse kick that creates a powerful sonic boom on impact. Yin-Yang Whirlwind (巻空旋' Kankuusen):' Making a counter stance, the user captures an opponent’s attack by pushing them off balance and with that send them skyward with the least amount of effort thanks to said balance. Missing depending on the opponents attack could be fatal. Mirage Charge (無影掌' Mueishou):' The user charges at the opponent with seemingly full-force and no hesitation in form so far, but then takes a back-step within a split-second and then charge forward at full-speed once more with an explosive strike. Killer Dance Edged Fist (殺劇舞荒拳' Satsugeki Bukouken):' A high-speed combination of fast and hard strikes using innate ridiculous speed while attacking the opponent with a barrage of blows and finishing them off with a reinforced haymaker. Sword Edge (刀輝' Touki):' Placing energy into the hands and sharpening it, the user cuts forth with the impact feeling more like a sword. This can also be done with the legs. Hawk Claw Kick (鷹爪蹴撃' Yousoushuugeki):' The user attacks the opponent from mid-air straight down with a powerful flying kick. Hawk Claw Fierce Attack Kick (鷹爪猛襲脚' Yousou Moushuukyaku):' A more powerful “Hawk Claw Kick”which produces a destructive pressure wave when it impacts. Flight Soaring Dive (飛天翔駆' Hitenshouku):' A backflip kick, as the user comes at the epitome of the leap and then a diving kick straight into the opponent’s body. Dragon Assault Strike (双竜脚' Souryuukyaku):' Running at the opponent, the user will smash them with a powerful roundhouse kick. Flying Leaf Wave Step (飛葉翻歩' Hiyouhonpo):' A skill used to evade an opponent’s attack and counterattack as if the wind itself. The user dodges the opponents attack and appears behind them. Heaven Crumble Current (天崩流' Tenpouryuu):' Using the ‘Flying Leaf Wave Step” skill, the user disappears to move behind the opponent and attacks with a back charge in the same instant they reappear. Soaring Intense Fang (尖牙' Senga):' Dodging an opponent’s strike, the user appears behind the opponent using the 'Flying Leaf Wave Step' and striking with a backflip kick and unleashes a powerful punch to send them into the ground. The user then strikes the ground releasing a force punch to send them away. Sky Moon Rotation (天月旋' Tengetsusen):' The user attacks with a backflip kick lifting the opponent into the sky. Twin Sky Moon Rotation (双月' Sougetsu):' A double “Sky Moon Rotation”. The user Strikes the opponent with two backflip kicks skyward. Scatter Flower Rotation Moon Kick (飛翔天襲舞' Hishou Tenshuubu):' The user attacks with a barrage of ground to air kicks, until changing direction in mid-air and then smashing the opponent with a front flip axe-kick or a backflip kick. Threatening Dragon Rise (凄龍昂' Seiryuukou):' A jumping spin-kick used to raise the opponent into the sky. Threatening Dragon Rush Destruction Rise (凄龍衝破昂' Seiryuu Shouhakou):' The user attacks with a sweeping kick, and then uses a spin kick catching the opponent and kicking them into the sky. Wolf Fang Chain Wave Hit (牙狼連濤打' Garou Rentouda):' The user attacks by spin kicking the opponent at a multitude of angles until sweeping their legs with the second to last kick and a forceful straight kick to send them skyward. White Wolf Attack (白狼撃' Hakurougeki):' Attacking with a multitude of attacks, the user stomps into the ground with extreme force releasing a pressure wave that assaults the opponent in an upward angle that looks like a white wolf. Reclining Dragon Sky Destruction (臥龍空破' Garyoukuuha):' Dodging the opponents strike, the user will use a strong uppercut. Crouching Dragon Crush (臥竜砕' Garyuusai):' Ducking to dodge an opponent’s attack, the user strikes the opponent with a grounded uppercut or a high-angle kick knocking them skyward. Erupting Dragon Attack (噴竜撃' Funryuugeki):' The user smashes an opponent with an uppercut sending the opponent skyward and then smashes the opponent with a punch or kick back to the ground. Reclining Dragon Ascending Kick (照星浮龍脚' Shousei Furyuukyaku):' Striking the opponent into the sky with a kick or punch, the user smashes the opponent with an incredible number of aerial spin kicks before attacking with one last attack to strike the opponent into the ground. Illusion Dragon Fist (幻竜拳' Genryuuken):' The user attacks with such speed that they seemingly appear in front of an opponent attacking with a punch or kick through said quickness. Burst Dragon Fist (爆竜拳' Bakuryuuken):' An assault of high-speed punches into the opponent’s body. Force Attack Palm (迫撃掌' Hakugekishou):' A powerful attack where the user takes all his strength into his palm angling to throw the opponent into the ground. The user can also knock the opponent off-balance by slipping the leg behind said opponent and pushing them with the palm as well for added leverage. Crouching Dragon Crush (臥竜砕' Garyuusai):' Ducking to dodge an opponent’s attack, the user strikes the opponent with a grounded uppercut or a high-angle kick knocking them skyward. Prison Rock Abstain Drop (嶽岩絶落撃' Gakugan Zetsurakugeki):' A powerful throwing technique, the user grasps the opponent and throws them into the ground with enough force to shatter it causing a large crater. On steel or similar substances this would only dent it and with enough force burst through it. All Creation Divine Chase (万物神追撃' Banbutsu Shintsuigeki):' Supposedly the strongest throwing skill of the user. The user attacks by grasping the body of the opponent and throwing them into the ground before performing a “big swing dragging them through the ground the keep them disoriented and throwing them into the air, and with this last hit the user attacks with a volleyball fist move crushing the opponent back into ground with tremendous force much greater than “Prison Rock Abstain Drop”. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Arts